Bitter Rivalry
by Kuroiusagi
Summary: A story about Kakashi and Sasuke. Not much is known about it yet, I haven't written the rest of it... More to comeAfter reviews of course


**Konnichiwa!!! This is Kuroiusagi writing another fanfic! I think this fanfic is going to be mainly about Kakashi and Sasuke… but we're just going to have to see where this fanfic goes… and as for other stuff like warnings of what's going to be in here? Idk yet, that's another thing that we're just going to have to see…**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto TT, but I DO own my characters!!! (If I put any in here…)**

**This is set um… weirdly. Just imagine them all being really strong, ok? I'm keeping the clothes from the first few episodes, and Sakura's haircut from the chunnin exams, when it's really short, and Sasuke's bang-like things are really long too, like shoulder length.**

**Chapter 1 – Stormy Nights and Bitter Rivals**

"The sacred scroll's been stolen again!!!!" A voice screamed.

"Not Naruto again!" An agitated villager cried out.

"Quick! Get Kakashi, He'll know what to do!"

The aroma of cherry blossoms filled the night air, and four figures silently dashed through the shadows, following two others. The leader of the four wore a green vest with pockets on the front. A leaf village headband that was tied around his head concealed his left eye and served as a leaning post for his silver hair. The other three in the group were smaller, two boys and one girl. The girl had short pink hair that was held back by her leaf headband. She was wearing a red dress-like jacket with no sleeves. They were cut on either side to show her skin-tight black shorts. One of the boys wore an orange jumpsuit, complimenting his spiky blond hair. His leaf headband was tied around his head, and they were a little above his deep blue eyes. The last of them however, was a brunet, with raven black hair to be precise, troubled by events in his past. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, and he was the sole survivor of his clan besides his treacherous brother, who had betrayed the clan. He had white shorts and a blue jacket with a white and red fan on the back. He also wore grey arm socks that had a blue strap on either end. The two they were following were members of the Akatsuki, an organization devoted to claiming the power of the nine-tailed fox. Their names were Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother and betrayer of the Uchiha clan.

"Are we ever going to find them?" Complained the spiky blond Naruto, "We've been following them for hours, and I'm hungry!"

"Not if you keep complaining you idiot!" Sasuke punched Naruto in the back of the head, "And besides, you're always hungry!"

"Save your strength you two! You're going to need it!" The silver-haired leader, Kakashi, ordered, "We're here."

Black clouds hung over head as lightning ripped through the sky and thunder roared. Itachi and Kisame stood on a rock in the middle of the lake, in front of a waterfall. Itachi held the sacred scroll that they had stolen from Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves.

"They're still here. I can feel their presence." Itachi said to where only Kisame could hear, "Go deal with them." Kisame nodded and seemed to vanish.

"He's gone!" Naruto said.

"You wish it were that easy!" Naruto turned around just in time to dodge a swing from Shark Fin, Kisame's chakra stealing sword.

As this was happening, Sasuke took his chance. He jumped through the bushes onto the dry land right before the lake. Charging his Chidori, he ran across the water towards Itachi using his walk-on-water training. Itachi's eyes followed his brother's movements, but he didn't even flinch.

'_Pitiful fool!'_ Itachi thought, _'If he fights me, he's going to die.'_

"Chidori!!!" Sasuke screamed, his attack making direct contact where Itachi's heart was.

**Ya… I know it's short, but if you review this, then I'll write more. I couldn't really find a breaking point after this so… I put it here. It's like a TV show, something in the plot gets interesting and BAM!!! Commercial, or even worse TO BE CONTINUED!!!! (Next month when we're good and ready to stop showing re-runs) So, yeah… the more reviews I get, the sooner chapter 2 comes up.**


End file.
